


Missing You

by Blurryface96



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Back, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, M/M, Oneshot, Phanfiction, Short, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurryface96/pseuds/Blurryface96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s nothing, really. Just me having another existential crisis. Nothing to worry about.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> There can be shitload of mistakes. Sorry, but I'm not English. 
> 
> I hope you like it :)

Dan was never good with being alone at home. He wasn’t alone here that much. Well, all his life there was someone to live with and Dan liked it. Probably he could never live on his own by now. He’s so used to be around someone at home. When there’s no one here he’s feeling so lonely, so lost. It’s when his “existential crisises” happens. Anytime Phil need to go somewhere, Dan isn’t feeling well. Mostly the internet helps him, but not always. Not now, when Phil went to Florida on his holidays. It wouldn’t be that bad if it wasn’t two weeks holidays. But it was and Dan completely didn’t know what to do. Don’t mention his so lonely radio show with tablet-Phil. He shouldn’t stay at home alone for such a long time. He started to getting insane. Maybe this wouldn’t be that bad for his mind and heart if he and Phil weren’t together, but they were back together since half a year. And Phil going on holidays by his own, wasn’t good for Dan. First he was just jealous. Phil’s family was going to have him this whole two weeks and he won’t. Then, he couldn’t call Phil all the time, even if he miss him so much. All this photos, Phil uploaded on the internet, which weren’t mentioning him. It was killing Dan for the first days of Phil not being around. He felt like his boyfriend broke up with him, because he was so lonely and whole home was, too.

After couple of days Phil finally had time to call Dan through skype. He had so much to do earlier, that he didn’t have time for his boyfriend. As he saw on the internet Dan wasn’t okay, like he was messaging him then.

“Hey, baby” Phil said when Dan’s face appeared on his laptop’s screen.

“Hey” he replied, trying to sound and look happy. “How’s your holidays?”

“Oh, great! It’s a shame you aren’t here! You would like this whole house. Did you see a photo of it which I uploaded?” Phil was so excited, he forgot that he’s upsetting Dan more by talking like this.

“Yeah, I saw. It’s pretty cool.”

They continued talking like that for a while. Basically Phil was talking about all the stuff he was doing on Florida. He told Dan how great was there and how he and his friends were having fun all days. Dan was getting more and more upset by hearing all these stories, but he tried not to show this. 

“Dan?” asked Phil when he noticed Dan wasn’t listening anymore “Hey, what’s wrong?”

The boy looked up, trying not to cry. He missed Phil so much. “Nothing” he whispered.

“You didn’t talk much today. And you’re upset. I can see this even if I’m in Florida.”

“It’s nothing, really. Just me having another existential crisis. Nothing to worry about.” He replied, trying to sound better than he was. Dan know telling Phil that he’s like that, because he missed him, wasn’t really good decision. He was just stupid. And jealous. And he would broke Phil’s holidays by telling him that. He just needed to survive this two weeks alone. Then he’s going to have Phil all to himself. It was the only thing, which kept him more alive. 

* * *  
There was one week left to coming back to UK. Phil was having fun of course, but after couple conversations with Dan, he was more and more worried. He knew his boyfriend so well and it was why he was worried. Phil knew Dan hate being alone. Being alone anywhere. But home was something different. To Dan home couldn’t be quiet and empty. He always needed another person next to him to feel good. Although, this couldn’t be anyone, because Dan hate socializing with people. He needed a friend, really close friend, which was Phil. All this made the older one think about Dan all the time. To think if he wasn’t any worse.

After made a new video Dan was a little better. It was something like therapy for him. He just needed to tell someone about his existential crisis. He didn’t mention why he had this, of course. Their fans didn’t know he and Phil were together, although pretty much of them guessed the truth. It was really nice to have people who were supporting him, telling not to worry etc. Even if none of them knew him in real life or knew why he was so upset, they wanted to help. And Dan was really thankful for that. 

He was watching tv, calculating in his head days to Phil’s coming back, when the door bell rung. First he wanted to ignore it. It wasn’t someone important. No one was important as long as it wasn’t Phil. After fifth sound of the bell, Dan finally got up from the couch and went to answer the door. The person is lucky, he was going to open it. 

“Oh, shut up.” he murmured when another sound of door bell blew up the house.

Finally he was by the door, unlocking it. After a while he opened it and the person which he saw was the most unexpected person in the world.

“Hey, Dan” the man at the door smiled widely.

“Phil? What are y.. Oh, my god!“ he couldn’t say too much. He was too shocked and surprised. Dan just hugged Phil tightly. “Oh, my God!” he repeated still hugging his boyfriend.

“I’m glad I see you, too.” Phil laughed hugging him back. 

After a while they finally closed the door and went to the lounge. Dan still was as close to Phil as it’s possible. He was so happy. Next thing Dan did, before letting Phil say anything, was kissing him. He missed this so much. 

“Weren’t you supposed to be back in four days?” Dan asked when they ended the kiss.

“Yeah, I was.” Phil replied. “But I missed you too much. And was worried about you.” He smiled a little.

“I was okay. You shouldn’t have been worried.” Dan said trying not to think about all this lonely days.

“Don’t lie to me. Even if I was across the world I could have felt it. You weren’t okay.”

“ I just… missed you.” He said. “And you know how I hate being alone...”

“ I know.” Phil kissed his boyfriend’s forehead. “And that’s why the next holidays I’m spending with you.”


End file.
